I can't help but love you
by MalecRunes
Summary: Magnus Bane has a difficult past. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn has brought enough stress in his life but being an omega? That has made his life more difficult than he could imagine. With past relationship slowly breaking him, he turns to heat supplements and vows to never trust an alpha again. But then a certain Alpha named Alec enters his life with the promise to love him.


Magnus rubbed his hands over his face as he tiredly got up from his seat in his office, he had been working on a new spell to help a werewolves daughter who was currently sick. The werewolf had been working Magnus into overdrive and was demanding that the spell was finished by the end of the week. With it being already Thursday when the werewolf had come to his door, Magnus hadn't gotten much sleep and was suffering the consequences. He stumbled out the door and towards his couch. He had earlier redecorated his living room to give it a more 'cosier feeling' which is what he will tell guests as they walked through the door but really it was just so it was easier for him to get around as he seemed to be tripping over more often. He dramatically threw himself onto the couch and glanced over at the clock hanging off the wall and read 1:28 am.

He sighed as he sat up and put his head in his hands, he had stayed up later than he was planning to. He didn't know why he did this to himself. He could have easily sent the werewolf away but decided to do it because he liked helping people and he felt like he needed some sort of punishment. Magnus has yet to forgive himself for letting down his last Alpha who walked out the door even though it was many hundreds of years ago so he uses customers who work him to the bone as punishment. Not the best way to deal with things he thinks but I suppose I do know why I do this to myself then. Instead of going to bed like he should have done, he decided a nice walk to the park and back would be a good idea. Magnus threw on a jacket and quickly walked out the door and down the steps leading out to the cold night.

A loud slam was heard in the Institute as Alec stormed into his room narrowly missing hitting his desk. He was absolutely furious with his parents who had just told him that if he didn't find a mate before he turned 21 they would find him a mate themselves. Being next in line to run the Institute was one thing but also being a 19-year-old gay teenager who was still closeted put more pressure on him living up to the high standards that his parents had set him. Alec had a feeling Izzy knew he was gay but she had never mentioned anything about his sexuality so he wasn't sure. To make things even better Alec was pretty sure he had a major crush on his parabatai, Jace. Whom was 100% straight and only saw Alec as his brother and best friend. He needed a year long vacation somewhere on the complete opposite of the Earth but sadly this wasn't possible. Alec decided he needed to get out of the Institute for a couple of hours to blow of some steam. He activated his soundless and stealth rune using his stele and quickly snuck out. He didn't want to be bothered so he decided to head towards the nearby park which would hopefully be empty by now as it was 1:30 am in the morning.

Magnus was quietly heading over to a bench by the side of the park that was surrounded by clouds. The weather was gloomy with dark clouds littering the sky making the stars barely visible. This put Magnus into an even more sour mood as he realized he wouldn't be able to watch the moon. Of course, he could just magic the clouds away but with his magic already low enough he decided not to risk it in case some demons decided to make themselves known. He sighed as he sat down and pulled his jacket closer around his body. He let a little bit of his magic warm him up as he looked over the park. He suddenly sensed someone behind him and quickly turned his head around in time to see a man approach him. 'Do you mind if I sit here?' the stranger asked. 'No' replied Magnus stiffly, he wasn't comfortable with this man sitting next to him when there were so many other benches available near them but he tried to not show his discomfort. Magnus watched as the man sat down next to him out of the corner of his eye.

'I'm Alec' offered the man as he tried to break the awkward silence that had settled down between them. This gave Magnus a shock. Could he be Alexander Lightwood? The supposed son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood who was going to run the Institute in later years? Magnus contemplated giving him his real name but decided why not 'I'm Magnus'. Magnus knew little about Alec but he knew he was an Alpha which made Magnus uneasy even though he knew he gave off the scent of an Alpha as well since to medication he had been taking.

p Magnus glanced down at his watch and cringed at the time 3:49, he should really be getting back and sleeping for at least a couple of hours before he had to get up and continue the spell and attend appointments. He got up quickly which was apparently a little too quickly for his body to handle as he stumbled slightly forward and was prepared to fall completely over until a pair of strong arms managed to catch him. Alec had seen Magnus stumble as he was watching him and was quick to catch him. 'Are you alright?' Alec asked in concerned as he watched Magnus try to get a sense of his surroundings again. 'I'm fine' Magnus replied curtly before straightening up and brushing himself off. Alec couldn't help himself as he leaned in and sniffed Magnus. He smelled like honey and home and Alec had never smelt something as amazing as him. He backed up quickly as he felt Magnus stiffen in his arm and was quick to apologize. Magnus had not expected him to do that and had frozen up in instinct and reflex. Once Alec had let him go Magnus quickly walked away in the direction he hoped was his apartment.

Alec watched as Magnus quickly walked away, confused by his sudden freezing up. He assumed it was because he had sniffed him which he now cursed himself for. That was a slightly more intimate act and wasn't something strangers who had just met did normally did. He didn't even know if Magnus was even a downworlder but he had heard the name Magnus before, probably from his parents, so he promised himself to look up his name once he got to the Institute. He quickly turned around and made his way back before anyone started to question where he had gotten to. Meanwhile, Magnus had quickly made his way back to his apartment and closed the door behind him before slumping against it. He was annoyed at himself for allowing that moment of weakness in front of a shadowhunter and an Alpha yet as well. He had spent so long building up this wall of confidence but it was quickly coming down with the side effects of the medication he was taking. But he didn't allow himself to think about it for too long before he made his way to his bed and magicked away his clothes and replacing them with boxers. He quickly climbed into bed and pulled Chairman close to him before promptly falling asleep.


End file.
